Únicos
by SuMalfoy
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemorables en el mundo han existido personas especiales con poderes especiales. Aquellas personas conforman los llamados únicos , personas capaces de hacer cosas inimaginables. Hubo un tiempo en que los Únicos caminaban entre los humanos como sus iguales. Hasta que un día, todo eso terminó.
1. Prólogo

Únicos

PRÓLOGO

Desde tiempos inmemorables en el mundo han existido personas especiales con poderes especiales. Aquellas personas conforman los llamados «únicos», personas capaces de hacer cosas inimaginables.

Hubo un tiempo en que los Únicos caminaban entre los humanos como sus iguales. Hasta que un día, todo eso terminó.

La empresa Riddle, una empresa del gobierno que estaba encargada de crear armas de guerra, decidió que si ellos podían controlar a los Únicos, podrían gobernar el mundo. Con ese propósito en mente, entrenaron a hombres y mujeres como asesinos sanguinarios y fríos, y los llamaron «soldados», personas enviadas a capturar Únicos.

Al enterarse de la situación, algunos Únicos se escondieron, pero tarde o temprano fueron encontrados por los soldados. Otros tantos se defendieron con valentía de los soldados, pero la mayoría de ellos fueron asesinados por ser considerados «demasiado peligrosos».

En cambio, unos pocos optaron por un camino diferente. Juntos formaron una academia tras las sombras, donde les enseñaron a los Únicos que solicitaban alojamiento, cómo defenderse además de utilizar sus poderes para hacer el bien y no el mal. También empezaron a buscar a los Únicos que existían y a los que estaban por venir, para protegerlos.

El gen Único era aún un misterio. No se trasmitía de generación en generación y sus poseyentes no tenían las mismas características, por lo que encontrarlos era una tarea casi imposible de lograr.

A pesar de todo, la madre naturaleza seguía siendo un misterio y así como había creado a los Únicos también había creado a los «mutantes», monstruos que asesinaban Únicos sin pestañear. Eran fríos y crueles. Y lo peor de todo era que abundaban, contrario a lo que sucedía con los Únicos, quienes por los soldados y los mutantes, se estaban extinguiendo rápidamente.

_Disclaimer: __Todos los derechos por los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling: yo sólo tomo los derechos de la trama.__  
_


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola bebés!

Bueno, aquí estoy yo, trayéndoles a ustedes una nueva historia. Así que ahora les van las advertencias. La historia contiene:

1.- Violencia.

2.- Escenas sexuales explícitas.

3.- Lenguaje vulgar.

La historia es para mayores de edad, pero si te sientes valiente, puedes echarle un vistazo. Advierto que las advertencias son GENERALES, por lo que no esperes encontrar violencia en la primera oración o tan siquiera en el primer capítulo.

Bueno, sin más por comentar…

¡Siéntense y disfruten de la lectura!

1

_México, 1996._

Aquella era la noche más helada del año.

Una pequeña figura encapuchada corría a media noche por las húmedas calles del Distrito Federal, cargando en los brazos a un pequeño bulto. Sus pasos apresurados, chocaban contra el asfalto ruidosamente, mientras que su respiración agitada exponía su cansancio.

A esa hora, las calles estaban vacías y frías.

La figura disminuyó su velocidad hasta sólo caminar. Con un suspiró se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto un rostro joven. Sin dejar de caminar, la mujer descubrió el bulto. Un bebé abrigado yacía profundamente dormido. Era pequeño y delicado.

La mujer lo observó y una sonrisa se extendió por sus delgados labios, a pesar de que la incertidumbre impregnaba sus delicados rasgos.

—Mi pequeña princesa —susurró—. Papá y mamá te quieren, Hermione.

De pronto, el dolor inundó su mirada. Eso no era del todo cierto, pero su hija no tenía por qué saberlo, porque era una víctima dentro de este desastre.

Un frío soplo de viento desacomodó su cabello castaño. El bebé se removió al sentir el aire frío en su rostro, pero la mujer la meció, calmándola. Sus ojos color caramelo, miraban al bebé con adoración.

—No importa lo que pase. Tú siempre serás lo más importante para papi y mami.

Repentinamente, varios pasos resonaron a lo lejos; eran pesados y corrían apresurados. Voces masculinas gritaban órdenes sin parar. La mujer se tensó al saber que la habían encontrado. Ahogando un sollozo, rápidamente se pegó a la pared, ocultándose entre las sombras.

Los pasos y gritos se oyeron más cerca y la mujer se pegó aún más a la pared. Estaba fría, húmeda y pegajosa, pero eso no le importó. Ella no iba a dejar que le arrebataran lo que más amaba en la vida.

Los hombres se acercaron corriendo. "_Soldados."_ pensó con terror. Los soldados eran personas sin escrúpulos que estaban hechos para matar sin sentir remordimiento. Eran letales.

La mujer tuvo náuseas al sentirlos tan cerca de ella y de su hija. Nunca había odiado tanto al hombre que estaba tras ellas.

Los hombres se detuvieron a unos pasos delante de ella, permitiéndole verlos sin que ellos la vieran. Eran al menos veinte hombres, fuertes, grandes y peligrosos.

Uno de ellos, el más grande, dio unos pasos al frente. Henry_. _La mujer lo reconoció al instante, pues él era la mano derecha de Tom. El hombre escupió y se cruzó de brazos. Todos los soldados se enderezaron y lo observaron con respeto.

—Quiero que encuentren a esa zorra —ordenó.

Los soldados asintieron.

—A la niña la quiero viva; la mujer me es irrelevante—la mujer se tensó—. Thomas nos traicionó y ha pagado por ello con su vida.

_Con su vida. _

_Con su vida. _

_Con su vida…_

Esas tres palabras resonaron en su cabeza, aturdiéndola. El pobre hombre sólo la había ayudado a escapar y ahora estaba muerto por su culpa.

Los hombres asintieron de nuevo y se dispersaron para buscarla. La mujer se deslizó a la derecha y entró en un oscuro callejón, temblando incontrolablemente. Desearía poder usar su poder pero no era posible porque estaba demasiado débil.

Ellos la matarían en segundos y ella no podría defenderse. Ellos sólo querían a su hija.

Oyó pasos cercanos y entonces lo supo. Estaba perdida si ellos la llegaban a encontrar. Tenía que proteger a su hija, ella era inocente. La mujer tembló, recordando el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que había sido una estúpida al confiar en el hombre con quien se había casado y a quien había creído amar locamente...

_Observó a su marido con horror y asco. Él sonrió._

— _¡No! —chilló con miedo. Sus manos se dirigieron protectoramente a su vientre abultado—. Tú no le harás eso a mi hija._

_Un destello oscuro brilló en los ojos negros de su marido. Su cabeza gritaba: __«Peligro, peligro, peligro»__._

—_Nuestra —puntualizó—. Es nuestra hija, Jane._

_Su tono amenazante causó que Jane diera un paso atrás._

— _¡No! —chilló de nuevo. Y dándose la vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta. No dejaría que ese maniático le hiciera daño a su bebé._

_Cuando tuvo la mano en el pomo, una mano la tomó del cabello duramente y la jaló de regreso. Ella chilló, sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos._

—_No me importa lo que tú quieras, Jane —le confesó—. Este ha sido siempre el único propósito._

_Su marido la giró bruscamente y sujetó su cuello entre sus manos, alzándola unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Jane se paralizó del terror._

—_Así tenga que matarte, no me detendré —advirtió él._

_Ella tembló y sollozó. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por la súbita falta de aire y ella, pataleó como pudo._

— _¿Me has entendido? —preguntó su marido. El agarre sobre su cuello aumentó y ella sabía que podría romperle el cuello en cuestión de segundos. Jane tragó como pudo y gritó de dolor._

—_No te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Jane —advirtió, luego añadió mientras, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios—: Esa niña será mi mejor arma._

_Jane jadeó, intentando meter aire en sus pulmones pero le fue imposible. Temerosa por su hija, asintió._

_Su marido la soltó bruscamente y ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando. Se tocó el cuello, aspirando el aire que le faltaba y luego alzó la vista._

_Su marido sonrió al ver el odio en la mirada de su mujer y se encogió de hombros, pasando por su lado._

—_Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, querida —murmuró. _

_El portazo al salir, resonó en todo el despacho._

Jane sacudió la cabeza, espantando tan horribles recuerdos y odiándose a sí misma. Había sido tan estúpida por creerle y por amarle. Por su culpa, ahora su hija corría grave peligro y ella, seguramente, no podría salvarla.

Con manos temblorosas, apretó un poco más el bulto en su pecho, queriendo poder protegerla de todo. Jane volteó a ambos lados, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pudiera pensar claramente cuál era su siguiente movimiento. Y entonces lo recordó. _Hogwarts._

Thomas una vez le había mencionado ese lugar, aunque ella no sabía si en verdad existía puesto que Thomas había dicho que eran puras leyendas. Pero aunque no fueran más que leyendas, Thomas creía en ellas, por consecuente, ella también. Allí su hija y ella, estarían seguras.

Con calma, empezó a avanzar hacia la otra salida del callejón. Necesitaba salir a un lugar lleno de gente y así los soldados, tardarían más en encontrarla. Faltaban unos pocos metros, cuando Jane sintió que varios soldados entraban en el callejón por el mismo lugar en que lo había hecho ella. El pánico la inundó y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su escondite y empezó a correr los pocos metros que le quedaban para salir.

Pero no llegó. Alguien la tomó del cabello y la jaló. Jane se mordió el labio, tratando de contener el grito de dolor y apretó a su hija contra su pecho. El hombre la jaló hasta que la espalda de Jane chocó contra un torso sudoroso. El golpe no fue duro, pero fue suficiente para quitarle el aliento. El hombre sin pensarlo dos veces, le pasó el brazo por el cuello y presionó, inmovilizándola. Jane pateó y rasguñó, pero el agarre del hombre no se movió ni un ápice. Los demás soldados se quedaron delante de ellos, quedando ella sola con el hombre que la tenía sujetada.

El hombre le pasó el otro brazo sobre el abdomen y la alzó en el aire. Jane sintió náuseas y gritó. Entonces su hija se despertó y empezó a sollozar.

Jane trató de calmarla al mismo tiempo que trataba de darle un buen golpe al tipo, pero aún no lograba encontrar el punto perfecto.

El hombre se movió un poco y ese ligero movimiento, ayudó a Jane a encontrar su punto de apoyo y entonces, lo golpeó en la entrepierna. Sabía que los soldados eran personas letales pero también sabía seguían siendo hombres. El hombre aulló de dolor y la soltó, para luego tirarse al suelo agarrándose ciertas partes.

En cuanto se vio libre del agarre del hombre, ella corrió. A unos centímetros de la salida, un hombre se interpuso en su camino y ella retrocedió antes de chocar con él. Giró y salió disparada para la otra salida pero de igual manera, un hombre se interpuso y ella casi choca contra él.

Terror en estado puro, fluía por sus venas. Esos hombres la matarían en un segundo sin dudar.

— ¿Enserio creíste que podrías escapar? —preguntó una voz, fría y dura. Jane tembló y giró la cabeza, buscando la fuente.

Henry salió de entre las sombras con una sonrisa chulesca en la cara. Sus ojos negros la observaron detalladamente de arriba a abajo. Lascividad. Eso era lo único que Jane veía en esos fríos ojos. Henry era un hombre fibroso y apuesto, pero estaba podrido por dentro. Su corazón era un tempano de hielo, igual que el de su jefe.

Jane lo observó con desprecio y una mueca arrogante en la cara. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, y ahora no dejaría que la tacharán de cobarde; aunque por dentro estuviera muerta de miedo.

Más hombres llegaron y cubrieron todos los puntos escape, creando un círculo a su alrededor. Nunca lograría salir de ahí con vida. Con cuidado, abrazó a su hija que a pesar de todo el jaleo, se había vuelto a quedar dormida; la miró con amor y agachando la cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Papi y mami te aman, pequeña —susurró temblorosa.

Henry soltó una risotada fría.

—Lo dudo.

Jane se tensó y lo observó con odio.

—Entréganos a la niña por las buenas, Jane —pidió casi amablemente—. Y te mataré rápidamente —prometió.

—Nunca —siseó Jane.

Henry soltó otra carcajada seca y luego miró a sus hombres.

—Quítenle a la niña —ordenó.

Los hombres no dudaron. Se acercaron a ella, decididos y aunque ella luchó por defenderse, no pudo evitar que uno de ellos le arrebatara a su hija de sus brazos bruscamente y que otro la inmovilizará.

La niña lloró escandalosamente al sentirse fuera del calor materno.

— ¡Devuélvanme a mi hija! —chilló Jane, luchando con su captor.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro al ver a su hija ser alejada de ella. Sentía un vació en su corazón y gritó cuanto pudo. Henry dio unos pasos hasta llegar frente a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos. Después, su mirada bajó lentamente por su cuerpo, devorándolo. Jane se estremeció de asco y se soltó de su agarre. Henry la volvió a tomar de la barbilla con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en la tierna carne. Jane gritó.

—Si me complaces, te mantendré viva para mi disfrute —le ofreció.

Jane tembló y no dudó al escupirle.

—Nunca —siseó con los dientes apretados.

Henry se limpió la cara con una mano y luego la abofeteó fuertemente. Jane sintió el sabor a sangre inundar su boca y tosió.

—Dame a la niña —ordenó Henry. Jane se tensó y lo miró.

La niña seguía berreando en brazos de uno de los soldados. El soldado se acercó y le dio a la niña, Henry hizo una mueca al oír los chillidos de la criatura pero en cuanto tuvo sus manos sobre ella, miró a Jane. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se extendió por sus labios.

—Tal vez cuando esta niña se haga mayor, pueda disfrutar de lo que tú no me has querido dar —murmuró pensativo.

Jane gritó de rabia y le escupió de nuevo.

— ¡Eres una mierda!

Henry hizo una mueca y se volvió a limpiar la cara. Jane lo miró con odio y Henry rio. Con calma se dio la vuelta y Jane luchó por llegar a él, pero el agarre de su captor era de acero, no pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

Henry les hizo una seña a los soldados, sin darse la vuelta.

—Mátenla —ordenó. Se oyó un gemido de terror y Henry añadió con malicia—: lentamente.

En medio de la noche se oyó un grito agonizante y luego, lo único audible fueron pequeños jadeos de dolor. Ninguna súplica, sólo gritos, pidiendo a su hija de regreso.

_Uhhhh… ¡Que fuerte, ¿no lo creen?!_

_¿Qué opinan? Déjenme sus opiniones, que son bien apreciadas por mi parte. :D Espero traer el segundo capítulo en una o dos semanas por que antes subiré el segundo capítulo de "Relación Tormentosa"… Si no la han leído, las invito cordialmente a leerla._

_Un besote,_

_Yo. :3_


End file.
